Naruto, the Chef!
by magxax
Summary: Naruto's dream was to become the Hokage. Or was it? Will he be able to follow his passion for cooking, or is destiny going to throw him back to the path of the ninja? food and adventure, love and hate, false advertising, and irony.


Whooohoo first multi-chapter fic. I'll try to upload regularly but I'm not making any promises. But there will be a chapter two...soon...maybe. I hope you'll Enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and I don't own Naruto, like the rest of you guys I suppose (If you know a way to own it, tell me, I don't like writing disclaimers)

The winter in Konoha was cold, and people looking for warmth often found themselves entering Ichiraku's ramen stand. The smell of the broth and the sound of conversations attracted customers all day long, and the taste of the food, along with the cheerful mood of the chef turned most of them into regulars.

As usual, business has been good today, and Teuchi was finally closing the stand when he felt a presence behind him. As he turned around, his eyes fell on a small child staring at the shop. One glance told him who it was: The blond spiky hair and blue eyes reminded him of his most famous customer, the yondaime Hokage. Memories came to him as he stared into the eyes of the small child. The former leader of the village had been one of his first regulars, just when he opened the stand. He had seen the boy grow up, from an upbeat kid always bringing with him his raid-haired best friend to a strong shinobi paying food for his genin team. Even when he took the hat of the village leader, he would ask a ninja to deliver him his lunch from the shop. The last time Teuchi had seen him, he was with his pregnant wife. It was the night before…

His train of thought was interrupted by the kid, who made a small step toward him. He realized that the child was just wearing a t-shirt and had to be freezing out there. The kid also looked a bit afraid of him. He softened his look and cleared his throat

« ahem...what are you doing out there kid? I mean, it's getting late. shouldn't you be in your bed? »

« I...I don't have a bed right now. The lady at the orphanage said that I was too evil and that I didn't deserve one, and... » he started crying. Shocked, Teuchi came closer to him and hold him in his strong arms

« shh...don't cry, kid. Come with me, I know what you need » He lifted the small boy and entered the shop, then sat him on a chair. He heated some of the leftover broth and put it in front of the kid who had stopped crying and was now surprised.

« Eat this. It will keep you warm and happy. » said the cook with a smile. « What is your name, young boy? »

« I...my name is Naruto »

« Really? » Teuchi started laughing at the boy, then slipped a spirally shaped ingredient in the bowl « well, this here is also called « Naruto », so you'll probably become stronger if you eat it as well! »

the child pouted "I'm no food!" But then the smell made him look closer to the bowl, and when he finally tasted the dish he beamed at the cook.

"So, do you like it" grinned the chef while the kid was eating without stopping to breath.

He nodded without stopping, and after a few more seconds dropped the wooden bowl on the table.

"This is the best food ever! But...where did you get it?"

"Get? I cooked it myself kid. I'm a Ramen Chef, and this is my restaurant" Said the man with pride.

"ra-men" repeated the kid slowly, now staring at his bowl.

Now that the kid was fed and warm, Teuchi started thinking about was he had been told. He couldn't throw him out if he had nowhere to go. Of course, the logical thing to do was to go to the Hokage and explain the situation, but as a mere cook, he would have to wait for an audience. And the presence of the boy here proved that the leader of the village couldn't protect him. A smile made it's way to the chief's face as he reached his own conclusion

"...hmm Oji-san, you made the ramen, right?" asked the boy, still focused on the bowl.

Confused, Teuchi nodded "Yes, I did..."

"do you...do you think I could make ramen too?"

With this innocent question, the boy shattered the few doubts the chef still had about this situation.

"Of course! But if you want to learn, you'll need time, patience and focus." He stopped a moment, staring right into the eyes of the boy, and remembered when, a long time ago, he had been told the sentence he was about to say. "Do you want to be a Chef, kid?"

He saw nothing but happiness in the ocean eyes locked into his, as he heard the answer:

"Yes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only been a few days since he had taken in the boy but Teuchi was convinced that he had made the right decision. His daughter Ayame had immediately adopted Naruto as a little brother and the boy was really helpful at the restaurant despite his age. He was only helping to wash the bowls and to sort the ingredients because Teuchi wasn't sure yet of how his customers would react to his apprentice. The kid hosted a demon, and even if the cook was sure that he was far from dangerous he knew that the villagers had a tendency to avoid the boy. Well, maybe tasting his cooking will make them change their mind. The boy knew nothing about cooking, but he learned very fast and the chef was sure that by the end of the month he would be able to entrust the preparation of the simplest Ramen bowls to his aid. He hadn't told the Hokage yet about the situation of the boy, and after a bit of research about the jinchuuriki, he wasn't sure that he would. The chief of the village was kind, but he was also a military commander, and Naruto's demon was indeed a weapon. Teuchi new that a day would come when Naruto would be asked to leave the stand and join the military, but he hoped that he still had a few years before that. And if not telling the leader of the village pushed further this date, why not.

It was the afternoon, and the stand was almost empty when a young shinobi walked in. "Hey, chef! I know it's a bit late but I had work today, is there anything left for me?"

"Hi Iruka, of course, there's still food here for a good client" He took the order of the teen and his eyes hovered over the leaf village's head protector "So, what do you think of the ninja life? You left the academy last month, didn't you?"

"It's just boring, and training is so hard! but at least I finally get to help people for real" answered the teen with a sigh.

"I see, I see. Well, you never know what life is going to send you, so stay on your guard young man! Hey, Naruto, I'll need more noodles here!" added the chef, turning around

"Coming, chef!" answered a child's voice.

The kid brought the noodles, tossed a look at the teen and ran back in the kitchen.

"Hey, Teuchi," said Iruka, suddenly tense "this kid..."

"Yes, it's him. Is there any problem?"

"I...well..." Iruka was uneased by the protectiveness of the cook "...Why? You know what he did, what he could do, what..."

"Stop right here before saying something stupid kid. What did he do? He lost his family the night you lost yours. What can he do? Live a long and peaceful life I hope, while keeping this village safe. Now come on, I know what you need" finished the chef while dropping a bowl in front of the teen.

He then pointed a leaf in the bowl "Do you know what this is?" Surprised by the question, Iruka looked suspiciously at his food

"It's...an herb? that you add to improve the taste of the broth?"

"Exactly. At least once it's boiled. But if you take a bunch of fresh leaves from the same plant, you can mash them and create a violent poison. Now, do you think that this food I just served you is a dangerous poison?"

"Well...no" admitted Iruka while enjoying the smell of the broth. He suddenly realized the point of the cook and looked at the kitchen door with guilt. "I..I'm sorry for what I was going to say. Just because there's something dangerous inside..."

"...Doesn't mean that it can't be good" finished the chef with a smile. "He will start cooking here soon you know? He's very motivated, and I have to admit that he is also talented. He has a good nose and I think he will easily reproduce the taste of my cooking. And who knows, maybe then he will be able to teach the whole village what I just taught you"

"I'll look forward to the day I can taste Naruto's cooking then!" said Iruka, smiling again "and speaking of lessons, my senseï is really bad at teaching you know? Sometimes I feel like even I could do better than him."

"Ha! Well, work hard as a ninja and one day you will maybe become the teacher instead of the student."

"And go back to the academy? No, sorry, that will never happen old man!" stated Iruka, while digging his bowl

AAAND done. Please review if you have an opinion or want to tell me something, follow if you're interested. And now, a (free) preview of the next chapter:

"A tall man with dark hair, a hard look, and a cross-shaped scar on the chin was staring at the blond boy. He was old, maybe as old as the Hokage but the way he held himself made him look stronger, taller and more intimidating than the leader of the village. Naruto quickly made his way to the door and glanced back at the Hokage before leaving the room."


End file.
